


Do you love him?

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich Friendship, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey Uses His Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Mandy needs to ask Mickey an important question.





	Do you love him?

Mandy charged into Mickeys room “Hey fuckhead, you talk to Ian today?”  
Mickey hopped out of bed and shuffled around facing the wall.  
“Holy fuck, were you masturbating?” Mandy had a disgusted look on her face.   
“Have you ever heard of knocking?” Mickey shouted back with his voice slightly raised and sounding defensive.

“I’ll take that as a yes then, why isn’t he answering my calls?” Mandy laughed as she looked at her brothers flustered face.   
“He’s been working a lot lately, so he normally just texts me, try texting him” Mickey was still trying to catch his breath after being scared half to death by Mandy busting through his door, while also trying to zip up his zipper. 

“Hey Mick, can I ask you something?” Mandy seemed serious which kind of threw Mickey off.   
“You need me to buy you a pregnancy test or something?” Mickey smacked his cigarette pack against his hand before lighting one and offering Mandy the box.   
Mandy put the cigarette pack down and looked Mickey in the eyes “No, but I need to ask you something important ok?”  
Mickey nodded as he read his sisters expression. 

Mandy sat on Mickeys bed and looked up at him “Do you really love Ian?”  
Mickey seemed nervous now, and he wanted to be defensive but instead he tried answering calmly “why are you asking that?”  
Mandy fumbled with her finger nail polish and picked off some pieces “He’s my best friend, and I don’t want to lose him.”  
Mickey looked confused “Why would you lose him?”  
“If you hurt him, he won’t want to be around me anymore” Mandy mumbled.

Mickey blew some smoke out of his mouth before sitting down next to Mandy.  
“You don’t have to worry about that, he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to my shitty little life” Mickey smiled before taking another drag.  
“Me too” Mandy smiled as she stole the cigarette from Mickeys mouth and walked out the door.


End file.
